


Massage bar

by obfuscatedheart



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, April Fool’s Gift Swap 2019, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Prostate Massage, Sensory Deprivation, dom!hannibal, sub!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obfuscatedheart/pseuds/obfuscatedheart
Summary: A continuation of Bath BombBath BombHannibal hasn’t forgotten Will’s use of the bath bomb and dusting powder on him and exacts his revenge on Will.





	Massage bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niceven (Nicevensilace)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicevensilace/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bath Bomb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684489) by [Niceven (Nicevensilace)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicevensilace/pseuds/Niceven). 



Hannibal can feel Will’s thrumming heartbeat beneath his fingers as he traces circles over his chest. There is nothing quite like knowing that his darling boy has no idea as to the direction that his punishment may take. 

He had done little more than asking Will to take off his clothes and lie down on their bed. The infraction had been in small in reality, but what it meant to Hannibal had been almost startling in its intensity.

Hannibal sits up and withdraws from Will who keens at the loss but, true to his promise he doesn’t stretch out to reach for him. His arms stretched out either side of him. Very carefully, Hannibal rolls Will to his front, who obliges after only a questioning sound. 

Once he can see the entire expanse of Will’s back, he takes the cuffs he had placed on the nightstand and he can sense the anticipation behind him from his prone boy. He winds the chain around his hands so they don’t clink as he works. One by one, he attaches the cuffs to each of Will’s limbs until he is spread eagle on the bed with very little give.

“Okay there?” he asks once he has finished his task.

“Yes.” Will only breathes the word.

Hannibal lets a sharp blow fall to his ass.

“What was that?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good boy.” Hannibal purrs and he can see the clear flush from the praise.

He kneels down next to Will’s head who turns to him trustingly. In his hand Hannibal holds a blindfold and he can see the flash of fear in Will’s eyes.

“I know you are used to watching every corner of every room for threats. But you need to trust me enough to be your eyes.”

Will audibly swallows and Hannibal continues, “do you trust me?”

He can tell that Will is weighing the answer heavily. His brilliant boy, so used to being his own man, finds it so hard to trust that someone has his back. “Yes.” It’s a whisper. Knowing how hard the yes had been won, he doesn’t punish Will. But Will catches himself and with a cleared throat says, “yes daddy.”

Hannibal strokes Will’s cheek who leans into the touch. Even now Hannibal can feel the pulse beneath his fingers. 

Will lifts his head of his own accord to allow Hannibal to tie the blindfold around his head. Hannibal can’t help the way his fingers tangle and pull in Will’s hair as he does so. The soft gasps at his actions do nothing to sate the low curls of arousal.

He alternates between pulling and stroking the curl, marvelling at how receptive Will is to him. The way he leans into everything.

“Can you see anything?” Hannibal asks after a moment.

“No.”

Hannibal can tell by the slightest tensing in WIll’s limbs that he is distrustful and Hannibal runs a hand down his flank. “I’m right here. Don’t forget I’m your eyes.”

Will stills beneath his caresses and relaxes by increments. Hannibal gets off of the bed and Will, sensing the shift in the mattress, whines at the noise. “Shhh. I’m still here.” He files the information for a later date. 

“I’m just getting something else.” Even so, Hannibal keeps his footsteps light and almost imperceptible. In spite of this, he can hear the shifting of Will’s head against the sheets. Hannibal is impressed by his boy’s attention to him.

He approaches the bed again, and he can tell Will relaxes even more.

“You’re still listening for every noise in the room. I’m right here.” Hannibal says as he kneels back onto the bed. “You’re like an animal that has been contained, always watching out for the threat in the corner of the room.”

Will doesn’t answer him, although Hannibal can tell from the way that Will has cocked his head he is listening intently. 

“If you were a dog, your ears would always be pricked listening for every single movement in the room.” he strokes over Will’s cheek. “But you have no need for that any longer, I am your ears and eyes, and besides, I will always be the worst monster in the room besides you.”

Will gasps and Hannibal kisses the corner of his mouth and Will cranes his neck further to capture his lips and Hannibal indulges him. 

He draws back and Will lets his head fall back onto the pillow.

“In that vein, I will take your ears tonight, and all you’ll be allowed to do is feel.”

Will gulps, and Hannibal almost expects Will to safeword, that Hannibal has pushed him too far. But, as ever, his boy surprises him greatly as he nods. 

Hannibal can feel the smile spread on his face. “Daddy is so pleased with his boy. You stunning boy.”

Once again the praise causes the flush to colour Will’s skin. “Know that every second that you may not be able to hear my voice that I am still singing your praises.”

Will nods weakly and says, “thank you daddy.”

Hannibal says, “let me know if the volume is too loud to be comfortable.” He places the headphones over Will’s ears, he can’t resist stroking the shell of his ear. Something about Will makes him want to throw caution to the wind, to always have his hands on him. 

Will relaxes in increments as the music plays. Hannibal had chosen well, it’s a piece that he plays often as background music at dinner. He wants Will to associate the piece with arousal, wants to watch his boy flush and squirm when eating with Crawford, knowing that punishment could follow swiftly.

Hannibal reaches for the nightstand and picks up the bar in his hand.

Truly, this was all Will’s fault. Had he not played the trick on Hannibal, then he wouldn’t have known about Lush as a store. He lets the bar soften in his hand, he’s pleasantly surprised at the scent that it throws off.

The heady scent of the sage is complimented by the vanilla, and he is glad he picked this particular bar from the selection, as it so perfectly accentuates Will’s own scent. Slowly he places the bar between Will’s shoulder blades and strokes down.

Will makes a questioning noise, Hannibal knows that Will was expecting something on the painful side. But today, Hannibal wishes to reacquaint Will with pleasure so keen that he is completely at Hannibal’s mercy.

Hannibal massages the bar of Will’s shoulders and begins to work on the knots that have formed. Hannibal makes a mental note to look into adjusting Will’s chair and desk to avoid the tension building.

He knows that the knots are painful to loosen and he digs in hard, delighting in each noise that Will makes. Without being able to truly hear himself, his noises have gained an almost lyrical quality.

If he were to have more time, he may have been tempted to record the noises for future compositions. With each loosened knot Hannibal can sense the building arousal, he imagines what it must feel like; to only have touch to guide him. 

Once he is happy with the slackened muscles in his boy’s shoulders, he moves down, scraping his nails down through the shimmer that had transferred to Will’s skin. Hannibal delights in the way that pink lines rise quickly to the surface. It’s addicting having Will like this, completely at his mercy. 

Will shifts slightly, trying to find friction against their sheets. Hannibal swats his ass and Will whines. Hannibal takes Will into his hand and squeezes in warning. He almost chuckles at the fact Will’s cock is now covered in glitter, a fitting retribution for his own bedazzling.

Letting go of Will’s cock, he drags the bar in his left hand up and over Will’s ass. He digs into the meat of it, and Will cants his hips to give him more access. Gratefully he cups, rolls and squeezes the flesh in his hands.

When he brushes the cleft, Will makes a pleading noise. Usually, he would be wearing the cage that Hannibal had gifted him, but Hannibal had made Will take it off for the evening. And given strict instructions that Will would not be able to come without his express permission.

The order was cruel knowing his own plans, but sometimes they both revel in a punishment that is earned and forced into being.

Hannibal parts Will’s cheeks slightly and allows one finger to brush over the dry muscle, watching in delight as it jumps beneath his contact. Will’s noises are now verging on desperate and he is leaking onto the sheets beneath him.

Watching his boy so desperate for his touch and everything that he has planned for him, makes the arousal pool deep within him. He takes the half of the bar he has left, melted and twisted as it is from Will’s and his skin, he withdraws from Will’s warmth and, reaching, places it on the nightstand. Will makes a noise that can only be described as panicked, and Hannibal strokes over every inch of skin he can reach which seems to settle Will somewhat.

He is thankful that he has put a towel in the nightstand as he uses it to wipe away the majority of the shimmer and oil from his hands. Taking the glass bottle from the stand he settles back on the bed, waiting for a few moments for Will to settle, before placing it in the small of Will’s back who jumps at the chill of the bottle.

Delighted at the reaction he rolls it over the skin, watching as it perfect bles. Will squirms as much as he is able to, given his bindings. Before long the bottle warms and the squirming lessens. Hannibal takes the bottle, giving a hard swat to Will’s ass along the way.

The bloom of red is lovely and he is glad for Will’s ability to mark so easily. Focusing to the matter at hand, he pours lube onto his finger and drops the bottle onto the bed in easy reach. 

He drags the finger along Will’s cleft before parting his cheeks and rubbing a small amount of the slick over his hole. Very carefully, he inserts the very tip of one finger. Will is tight heat around his finger, and if he didn’t have concrete plans for the evening he would probably attempt cursory prep before fucking Will.

Hannibal can tell from Will’s pleading noises that he wants Hannibal to go faster and rougher, but Hannibal wants his boy near incoherent with desperation.

Inching his finger until he has sunk two knuckles deep, he holds it there for a moment. Will is panting and attempting to swivel his hips in order for Hannibal to move. He doesn’t indulge him, instead twisting in such a way as to stop the motion.

Even now he doesn’t touch Will’s prostate, instead stroking him everywhere else. When he draws his finger back Will clenches around it, but Hannibal is persistent and letting the digit cool in the room temperature air. Drizzling a little more lube over his fingers, he pushes back in.

Will gasps, but he opens quickly to Hannibal, holding his fingers in place he uses his thumb to massage Will’s perineum.

“Please, daddy.” It’s the first time that Will has said actual words in a while. And Hannibal knows he isn’t going nearly fast enough for his boy. He spends long moments massaging slowly. 

Then, for the first time, he presses firmly against Will’s prostate. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see that Will is leaking profusely, a spreading dark spot beneath him.

Hannibal starts a merciless onslaught of Will’s prostate. His free hand wraps loosely around his cock, just shy of actually grasping, but enough to insinuate touch. Soon his hand is wet with precome.

Will’s moans and gasps have descended into whines as he tries to rock into Hannibal’s grip on his cock and the fingers in his ass. 

Will is liquid heat around his fingers, and Hannibal has to take a deep breath to shake the ever pressing need that is curling low in his stomach.

He alternates between hard presses and quick light strokes.. Will is almost thrashing in his bindings. Hannibal can tell that Will is getting closer and closer to orgasm.

“Daddy, I’m close, I’m so close.” Will whimpers and Hannibal grins. He wonders how long Will will hold out on him before he comes.

Every so often, Will clenches around his fingers, Hannibal is a little disappointed that he isn’t inside him to feel the undulations of Will around him, but he settles for the current situation. 

Will is pleading in a high strained voice, “please Daddy. I’m so close. You’re going to make me come.” 

Hannibal starts grinding his fingers over Will’s prostate and tightens his hold of his cock ever so slightly. 

Will freezes before he starts coming. The grip on his fingers is almost painful but he keeps his fingers firmly on Will’s prostate.

He glances down at the sheets, and notices the puddle beneath Will. He wants to milk Will until there is nothing left trickling out of his cock. Keeping a grip of Will even when he tries to squirm away from his fingers.

Above his head he can hear Will whispering, “I’m sorry Daddy. I’m so sorry.” It warms his heart to have his boy so upset about the possibility of having disappointed him.

When Will is only weakly clenching around his fingers, he carefully pulls them out. Will collapses onto the bed the moment Hannibal doesn’t have his hands on him. He winces in sympathy when Will’s body hits the puddle beneath him.

Hannibal runs a hand up Will’s flank to soothe him. He takes the towel that he had left next to Will to wipe the lube from his hands. He looks over Will at his handiwork, pleased to see the way Will’s flushed back sparkles with the shimmer from the bar. It’s incredibly arousing to see Will so obviously debauched, his hole glistening with lube. If Hannibal were a crueler man he would probably fuck into Will now.

He crawls over to Will’s head and carefully takes off the headphones. Will turns his head to him. “I’m sorry, daddy.”

“You did so well my boy. You held out for so long.” Hannibal says as he strokes a hand over Will’s cheek who nuzzles into it. The praise seems to calm Will. Hannibal captures Will’s lips in a kiss, who strains against his binding to try and reach for him.

Hannibal smiles into the kiss, and draws back enough to take off the blindfold, he’s desperate to see Will’s eyes on him. When Will opens his eyes he blinks slowly before smiling when he meets Hannibal’s eyes. 

He brushes another kiss against Will’s lips. “Do you want me to untie you?”

Will shakes his head, “I like this.”

Hannibal nods, and kisses his boy again. “I’ll just dry you off.” Will nods in answer.

He places the towel underneath Will over the puddle, who settles back on to the bed. Hannibal can’t resist slipping a finger into Will who shudders.

“That was very intense.” Will says after long moments. “It was like all I had was your touch to guide me. It felt like every one of your touches was increased tenfold.”

Will huffs a laugh, “it was like the world faded away completely and all that was left was you.”

Hannibal twists his finger and Will gasps. “That was my intention, mylasmis.”

Will is panting, and Hannibal knows he is close to oversensitivity. 

“I’m all you need. Your ears, your eyes and your monster.” Hannibal brushes over his prostate lightly. Will is nodding frantically and Hannibal withdraws his finger. 

The arousal is sharp now, and it seems his boy knows him too well, because he is nodding as he says “fuck me, daddy. Please I need to feel you.”

Hannibal nods as he shucks off his pyjama bottoms, he takes the bottle of lube of where it lies next to Will. Drizzling the substance he shudders at the fact that it has been warmed by Will’s heat. He pushes the substance left on his finger into Will who seems to sigh in happiness. 

He straddles Will’s hips and runs his cock along Will’s cleft, he thrusts a few times, enjoying the way Will’s breath hitches every time his cock catches against his hole. 

Unable to resist any longer, he slowly pushes into Will. He’s tighter than usual, and Will is whimpering. Hannibal stops his movements, but Will inches backwards. “Keep going.” Will says, and Hannibal can’t hear any indication that Will is in distress.

Hannibal pushes forward until his hips are flush with Will. Pausing because Will around him is like a vice of heat. He growls as he draws back and thrusts forwards. Beneath him Will squirms as he takes Hannibal. 

He fucks Will with abandon, quickly the way becomes easier and he is able to go deeper. He digs his fingers into Will’s hips as he speeds up. With each thrust Will lets out a whine, and Hannibal answers each noise with a kiss to Will’s back.

It’s only when Will clenches around him that Hannibal realises that Will has come again, the squeeze triggers his own orgasm. He hunches over Will as he comes deep inside his boy. When he finishes he pulls out gently, Will wincing slightly. Hannibal watches in satisfaction as come leaks out of Will.

There are finger marks along Will’s hips that given his propensity for bruising will mark up beautifully in the next few days. If Hannibal had thought Will looked debauched before, then now he looks downright filthy.

Will is breathing heavily, and Hannibal strokes a finger through the mess leaking out of him. Will only leans into the touch and makes a questioning noise. “Don’t worry. I’m finished for now.” 

Carefully, Hannibal begins to undo each of the cuffs at Will’s ankles, massaging over the red marks as they are revealed. He kisses over the pulse points at his ankles. Will sighs happily, but overall he doesn’t move much from his position. Hannibal then uncuffs his wrists and kisses the palms of Will’s hand. 

“Can I go get a flannel?” Hannibal asks. He can tell that Will is drifting in and out of subspace. 

Will looks at him blankly before nodding slightly. Hannibal hurries to the bathroom to get the flannel and wets it with warm water. When he returns Will is still in the same position, and his blue eyes are half-closed whilst they watch him.

Hannibal cleans him quickly, before taking it back to the bathroom. He leaves it in the sink because he wants to spend time with Will. The depth of his emotion surprises him once again. It baffles him how quickly Will had been able to worm his way in.

In the bedroom, he climbs onto the bed and rearranges Will so that he is tucked into his side. He trails fingers along Will’s scalp who snuggles closer.

“I enjoyed that a lot.” Will says after long moments. “The massage was very nice, although I’m a little confused as to why there is shimmer on your hands.”

Hannibal chuckles wryly. “I took a leaf out of your book, and visited a certain store.”

Will laughs sleepily. “Does that mean I have a glittery ass?” 

“It is a little glittery, but I deemed it fair for last time.”

“I suppose it’s one type of reckoning.”

Hannibal laughs heartily. His Will did always surprise him. “Sleep if you need to. I’ll be here looking out for danger for you.”

Will kisses him briefly before settling in again. “Thank you, daddy.”

Hannibal hums in agreement and tightens his arm around Will and watches as sleep claims him quickly, knowing that Will trusts him so completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this!! Was an absolute pleasure to play with these two
> 
> Thank you to my beta for whipping this into shape!


End file.
